


A mothers love

by Posie_catradora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posie_catradora/pseuds/Posie_catradora
Summary: A woman says she knows catra from many years ago and says she wants to know catra. She claims to be catras mother. Catra thinks its bs.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

Its early in the morning. Raindrops drop one by one through the opened window. Melog sleeps quietly cuddling up to catra, enjoying how jealous it makes adora when she wants to cuddle her. Finn lays on melog's back because that's their new favorite position of the week. Adora turns in the bed causing her back to be on catra, which would usually lead to catra being sad she cant see her girlfriends face, but catra got a good night sleep(thanks to finn and them deciding to go to bed early.) Finn falls off melog's back and right beside adora causing the both of them to wake up  
"Why'd you open the window, it's raining" adora says closing the window then getting back in the bed  
"I didn't do that. Finn did you do that" catra mumbles putting her arm on melog's back reaching for the one year old  
"Well I didnt open it" adora says  
"Oh no. Looks like we have a mer-mystery on our hands- ou wait- not our. Just yours. Because I'm staying asleep. Goodnight" catra says while finn crawls over melog and lays beside catra  
"What if someone came through and is in here" adora says  
"What if the wind just opened it. Go to sleep" catra says  
"You're saying the wind lifted this heavy window up" adora says  
"I'm saying if finn wakes up you're watching baby shark with them until noon" catra says  
"What if-" adora starts  
"What if its shadow weaver back from the dead and she wants to be finns mentor. Go to sleep. Love you good night" catra says running her hand through finns hair as adora lays back down. 

Later that morning  
"Then the window was opened. Catra just said go to sleep." Adora says  
"That's wierd to know but… where do I come in with this?" Glimmer says  
"I need you to check this place with me. Make sure nobody got in" adora says  
"Aww is the all mighty shera scared of an opened window? Of course I'll check with you. If you say it." Glimmer says  
"Say what" adora says  
"You're scared" glimmer says  
"I'm not scared. I just need a witness with me whenever I find what opened the window" adora says  
"Huh bow? You're calling me? Dont want me to help adora be less frightened of an opened window? Ok I'm coming" glimmer says  
"We're still on this window thing?" Catra says sleepily coming in the kitchen holding finn with adora and glimmer  
"I just wanna make sure nobody came in, that's all" adora says  
"Well we're all already awake so be my guest adora" carta says and adora looks to glimmer  
"Ugh fine. I'm coming." Glimmer says leaving with adora  
"Mama's going nuts. Want that banana pudding I put in the banana flavored baby food jar? Me too." Catra whispers sitting finn on the table then going to the fridge  
"Its a shame she wont let you eat banana pudding without sneaking, it's so good!" Catra says getting it out the fridge then getting finns favorite tiny blue spoon and turning around  
"Hello" a woman says standing on the other side of the table from finn. She seems to be about an inch taller than catra, she has shoulder length thick brown hair with two eyes with the same shape and color of catras yellow eyes  
"Hello" finn says replacing the L's with W's instead  
"Hi finn!" The woman says while catra quickly grabs the hot coffee pot  
"Get away from them or I'll throw this on you" she says  
"No, no I'm not a threat. I wanna be a friend" the woman says walking up to finn and letting them wrap their tiny hand around her index finger  
"Who's-" adora starts while the woman turns around then catra grabs finn and kicks the woman in the back of her knees  
"Who are you" carta says while the woman turns around  
"Can't you see it? Maybe just even a little bit? I'm your mother" the woman says and catra stands there for about half a second before kicking her in the back of the head causing her to become unconscious 

"Who are you" carta says pacing around the room  
"My heads a little blurry, but I could've sworn I said I was your mother earlier" the woman says sitting up off the floor and looking around the spelled room she cant get out of  
"You're not my mother. Who are you. Do you need help talking?" Catra says  
"Wait- maybe shes-" adora whispers but catra cuts her off  
"No. Our parents are dead. Both of them. That's what-" catra says  
"That's what shadow weaver said. Maybe she was lying about that like a lot of other things" adora says  
"She wasn't. If you want your pretty skin to stay intact tell us who you are- and why no guards saw you. Why'd you have to sneak in" catra says  
"I got the feeling you wouldnt exactly talk to me if I asked around. You're telling me you never once thought about who I was? Never wanted to know why I le- why I had to give you away?" The woman says  
"What's your name?" Glimmer says  
"Nala" she says  
"If you really are her mom- then why are you just coming" adora says  
"Shadow weaver. We had a deal, she'd take care of you, like with all the other kids. And she'd train you. There were people after us- and I couldnt keep us both safe. She said she could" nala says  
"You're still lying." Catra says  
"I put you in a box on the horde doorstep. That's where she said leave you, to make sure nobody saw me. So they wouldn't connect you to me and- and punish you for the stuff I did" she says  
"Shadow weaver already did that." Catra mumbles  
"So you believe me?" Nala says  
"I didn't say that." Catra says going out the room door

"Hey, hey wait up. Maybe she's not that all bad" adora calls after catra as she stops in the hallway  
"She knew shadow weaver. Cant be that all good" catra says  
"Maybe she didn't know about her" adora says  
"Why are you so quick to pick her side" catra says  
"I'm not, I'm not. Maybe there's something actually pure there, like what we have with finn. You won't know until you look into it" adora says taking one of catras hands into her own  
"Finn doesnt have anything to do with this" catra says  
"Don't they? It could very easily be us, and them not knowing anything about us, and it taking years for us to be able to get to them. We just dont know" adora says  
"Shes not my mom." Catra says pulling her hand away and going in the room with finn and melog

"Hi melog" catra says sitting on the bed between melog and finn  
"No no why are you getting mad- I'm not mad about anything" catra says  
"I'm not mad at her. Shes not even my mother." Catra says responding to melog  
"But what if shes not my mom?" Catra says  
"No it would be harder for me to be mad at her than not. Shes not-" catra starts and melog cuts her off  
"Ok so what if she is my mom. Then what melog" catra says  
"No I would still be mad at her because it's her fault. Everything that happened to me because of shadow weaver happened because of her. And fine. What if I just rather believe shes not my real mom then believe she handed me over to shadow weaver on a silver platter. Then what" Catra says  
"I already talked to her" carta says  
"I dont wanna talk to her again" catra says  
"What about finn? Finn has nothing to do with this!" Catra says while someone knocks on the door then glimmer let's herself in  
"If I didnt want to talk to adora what makes you think I wanna talk to you sparkles" catra mumbles picking finn up then laying on her back while they sit on her stomach  
"You know I'm not gonna tell you what to do. And you like that. Sure you dont wanna talk to me" glimmer says closing the door  
"Ugh. Whatever. Fine." Catra says putting a pillow on her face  
"She could be someone pretending to be your mom, for whatever weird reason. Maybe they just want an excuse to know you, getting to know you isnt all too bad. But maybe she is your mom, and shes been waiting for a very long time to be able to see you. Maybe she misses you and wants to know her kid. When you were little, what did you picture your mom to be like?" Glimmer says and catra takes the pillow off her head  
"Um… well she would have two blue eyes, finn got those so I'm not complaining. We would do things… whatever normal kids do with their parents. I'd be her favorite, she wouldn't tell me I need to be more like other kids… more like adora, like how…" carta starts  
"Like how shadow weaver told you" glimmer finishes  
"Yeah. Like that. If I had a dad he wouldve had yellow eyes. And he would've probably been short too. And he would give me all the toys I wanted as a kid, because i heard that's what dads do. And he'd tell these funny dumb jokes… i guess I had adora for that. And if I had another mom she probaly would've been short too. With the same yellow eyes. And she wouldve gotten this cat toy for me i always wanted as a kid… i forgot what it's called now, it's been so long. I don't even know how i knew about it, there wasn't tv in the horde. We would be our own small family, and maybe i wouldve had a sibling, and we would stay up until early in the morning talking about things… or playing pranks on each other. Like me and adora used to do. She would like music, and sing to me every night before I went to sleep. And she would defiantly love chocolate. Like me I guess. Especially double chocolate chip cookies. We would make them together, and do all kinds of… family stuff I guess" catra says letting a small smile come to her face while glimmer picks finn up and throws a pillow at catra  
"You're the only one who knows about this whole family fantasy I used to have. So dont tell anyone. I'm watching you sparkles" catra says sitting up  
"Your secret's safe with me. What if it doesnt have to be just a fantasy anymore? I know you could never get your childhood back, but what if she wants to be able to do all those things that she's able to do?" Glimmer says while melog crawls on top of catra and lays there  
"Hi buddy. I guess I'll talk to her. But don't expect a whole family reunion. Got it sparkles?" Catra says  
"Got it" glimmer says 

"You look like you feel a little bit better" adora says wrapping her arms around catra from behind, just how catra likes it  
"I am. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier" catra says turning around and looking up at adora while adoras arms stay wrapped around her  
"Don't say sorry. We all understand" adora says kissing catras forehead causing her brown fur to turn slightly pink near the cheeks  
"I'm gonna talk to her. Just hear what she has to say. Come with me?" Catra says  
"Of course" adora says  
"Great, come on. Finns with melog and sparkles by the way" catra says turning around and taking adoras hand as they go to the room with nala


	2. Part 2

"Hello, again" nala says as catra comes in the room with her  
"Hi" carta says sitting on a pillow in front of her with the spell having a pink barrier separating them and adora sits beside her  
"You want to speak to me? Who do I have to thank" nala says  
"Don't worry about that. If you are my mom, why did you wait this long to find me. Shadow weaver's been dead for almost 4 years now. And the horde doesn't exist anymore. They weren't stopping you" catra says  
"At first I wasnt going to. I heard about you, everyone has. About how the universe was saved by you saving shera and bleu bleh bleh. You seemed just fine without me. So i didn't think i needed to see you. I assumed you had a lot of things in your life already, i was just too late to be a part of it" nala says  
"What changed your mind" carta says  
"My sister. She was telling me for the past few years since I've had the ability to contact you that I should. Before it's too late. Shes gone now so it's too late for her. That's why I wanted to find you though, I didn't want it to be too late, and I needed to know I at least tried. I wanted to know if you wanted to have anything to do with me" she says  
"Did you tell shadow weaver to tell me you were dead?" Catra says  
"No. But I get why she did it, she needed you to be focused on whatever it was. And wondering about me wasn't gonna keep you focused. You would've had questions and maybe even looked for me. That wouldn't have been good at the time" nala says  
"She never wanted what was good" catra mumbles to herself, in which nobody else can hear her  
"What was it like? Growing up there" nala says and adora finds catra slowly separating herself   
"It was fine. I dont wanna talk about that." Catra says with her voice changing from curious to cold  
"What did she do?" Nala says referencing shadow weaver. She doesnt know catra enough to know if she doesn't want to talk about something, nobody should make her talk about it. Ever.   
"Nothing a real mother would ever do" catra mumbles but everybody hears. Its silent for a second.   
"I accidentally called her mommy once. I was around 5 or 6. She dislocated my shoulder for doing that. They all said family has nothing to do with the horde. They tried to erase my mind so I wouldnt be so close to adora when i was 8. It didnt work. Obviously" catra says as adora slowly remembers a young catra coming to her holding back angry but hurt tears with a dislocated shoulder and all she would tell her is she accidentally did something dumb. It wasnt unusual for baby catra to always find her way into trouble. Or even adult catra. What she could never figure out is why that pituclar punishment was so bad. Sure catra would do silly things, but she wouldn't go as far as needing to be physically handled like that. Nobody really did. 

"Why are you eating baby food" adora says coming in the kitchen with finn and catra  
"Its banana pudding in a baby food jar." Catra says sarcastically but shes actually telling the truth. Adora doesn't catch that  
"I'm trying to get finn to eat it. Look, finn its yummy! Do you want some?" Catra says putting another baby spoon full in her mouth before finn opens theirs  
"Isnt it yummy!" Catra says   
"Mmm!" Finn says bouncing on the table. They should really learn to use the highchair more.   
"Are you e-" glimmer starts while coming in  
"Shut up sparkles" catra says  
"Yeah shut up sparkles" finn repeats and catras pupils dilate like a mile wide  
"Was that your first shut up sparkles? Ahhhh finn I'm so proud of you! Say it again!" Catra says  
"Catra!" Adora says while bow comes in  
"Double trouble!" Finn exclaims happily  
"I love ya finn, but you gotta stop blowing my covers" they say and finn laughs  
"Oh is that the banana pudding? Can I have some? That's not in a baby jar preferably" double trouble says changing back to themselves  
"What?" Adora says taking the baby food jar from catra and the little spoon and tasting it  
"Really" adora says looking at a very defeated looking catra  
"You couldn't keep your mouth shut for half a second could you" carta says  
"How was I supposed to know your daddy didn't want finn eating banana pudding" double trouble says and adoras face turns red  
"Why else would it be in a baby jar dumbass hoe" catra says ignoring the daddy comment. They're not wrong about that though.   
"D-dum" finn starts  
"Uh-oh" catra mumbles to herself   
"Finn dont say that, it's a bad word" adora says while bow comes in  
"This is gonna be interesting" catra whispers  
"Dumbass hoe!" Finn exclaims pointing to bow  
"What- what did I do?" Bow says looking like he's gonna cry while adora and glimmer exchange glares at catra  
"Ok finn. The only person you can call that is b-" catra starts  
"Finn that's a no no word. Mommy really wants to sleep on the couch tonight" adora says  
"If I sleep on the couch you know you'll be there too" catra says and adora knows she's not wrong. 

"Where is it- I can't find it" catra says  
"Wh- what are you trying to find" adora says while catra holds little sticky gems in one hand and is feeling adoras chest with the other  
"Your nipples. Duh" catra says  
"Do I wanna know what for" adora says  
"I'm gonna put these gems sparkles left around on them. Found one" catra says sticking the gem on adoras shirt, where she thinks she found her nipple at  
"Uh I feel like I'm third wheeling so… I'll come back" double trouble says  
"Oh are we bedazzling adora? I wanna help!" Glimmer says  
"Wait what" adora says  
"Find some glitter or something sparkles" catra says and glimmer pulls out a pack of tiny multicolored gems out her pocket   
"Of course you carry those around" catra says feeling adoras other boob for her nipple  
"I can't find it. It's too soft" catra says pinching it  
"Ow!" Adora says  
"There it is" catra says placing the other gem  
"You guys are so gay" double trouble says  
"Really? Didn't notice." Catra says  
"Close your eyes" glimmer orders while putting gems on her eyelids  
"Uh hi…?" Nala says. They decided to let her roam the castle without guards and give her a chance. Catra hopes she is who she says she is, because she's always wanted a mother. But she'll take that secret to the grave with her after shadow weaver showed her how mothers were. That's the only thing she knew. Shadow weaver, and if she was the best mom then how were the worse.   
"I'm not walking around like this" adora says and catra laughs  
"Yes the fuck you are. I didn't spend all that time looking for your nipples for nothing" catra says while adora quickly pulls one off and catra grabs her hands  
"Hey! Let me put that back on!" Catra says trying to take the gem from adora and adora laughs  
"I will go shera on you. Watch" adora says  
"Shera won't stop me. Gimme back my gem" catra says tugging at her hand  
"The height difference is already enough as it is" adora says holding the gem over her head  
“That's not fair. Oh well” catra says taking one of the gems off her eyes and putting it on her nipple  
“Fine. i'll keep these on for 15 minutes. Then im taking them off” adora says  
“You can try. But ok. Wheres melog and finn, i told them i would take them on a walk outside” catra says  
“Nala should go with you. You guys could get to know each other better” glimmer says and catra gives her a look  
“When am i ever wrong” glimmer says  
“Do you really want me to answer that” catra says

“Finn come on” catra says while her melog and nala stop to wait for finn to place down the flower they picked 20 seconds ago and pick up a rock  
"Yay you have your rock" catra says holding out her pointer finger to finn and they quickly grab it  
"How long have you known adora?" Nala says  
"Since I first came to the horde. She was there since she was a few months old and I came along when I was around 3. I had this box, I stayed in it for a few days. I remember her sneaking her dinner to me in the room when everyone else was at dinner so I would eat something because I wouldn't come out the box. She would talk to me about things and I would just sit and listen. I came out the box one night and she said there was an empty bunk above her where I could sleep, if I wanted to sleep there. I slept in the bed with her instead because I was scared of the dark" catra says recalling the first memory of adora she's able to remember and nala smiles  
"I had that. She was… special" nala says  
"Was?" Catra says while finn stops to pick a flower, but this time they keep the rock in their hand also  
"Yeah. Was. It didnt work out for us, we both were best at pushing people away. Including each other. We had you though, but that made things difficult because we were on different sides of the rebellion. I ended up giving you to someone we both knew, who was on my side and making her believe you were… gone. You would've been, if they found out about you. So the only one who knew where you really came from was shadow weaver. She promised she'd take care of you, but I guess she was never really great at keeping her promises" nala says  
"Mommy. Melog wants ice cream" finn says  
"Really? I didnt hear melog say he wants ice cream" catra says  
"He tells me not you. Can we get ice cream" finn says  
"Are you trying to get me in trouble. I'm already in trouble for the banana pudding" catra says poking their nose  
"We'll keep it secret!" Finn says excitedly  
"Fine. But secret" catra says and finn puts a finger up to their lips  
"Yay!" Finn says

"You're supposed to be keeping a look out for mama finn. Got it?" Carta says putting finn on the table then going in the freezer and getting cookie dough ice cream, her and finns favorite.   
"Want some?" Catra says turning to nala as she stands on a chair to reach the bowls  
"Sure. I love cookie dough ice cream" nala says  
"Why do these bowls have to be so high up" catra mumbles grabbing 3 bowls then getting down and grabbing spoons and melog looks up at catra  
"Ok you get some too" catra says jumping to grab the bowl closest to the ledge  
"You're so tiny. It's so cute" adora says while melog quickly makes himself and the ice cream invisible  
"I'm not cute" catra says going in the fridge and looking for something to eat that isn't ice cream. She pulls out some fruit  
"Nooo! You said-" finn starts  
"Yes! Fruit's yummy. You love strawberries" catra says and finn makes a sad face before they burst into tears and melog makes himself and the ice cream visible  
"Beg mama for ice cream" catra whispers to finn  
"Mama can we eat ice cream? Please? We'll be really happy!" Finn says wiping their eyes  
"Its almost your naptime finn. You wont be able to take a nap" adora says  
"Good" finn says  
"What finn means is its been such a long day. Ice creams just what everybody needs. Let finn and melog have ice cream" catra says sticking her bottom lip out and making a sad face as she walks to adora and throws her head on her chest  
"How is this not cheating" adora mumbles  
"I never agreed to play by rules" carta says looking up at adora  
"Pleaseeeeeeee" finn begs  
"Fine. Only if mommy admits that shes cute" adora says


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns to trust nala overtime and hopes she made the right decision

4 and a half months later  
Catra sleeps with her head on adora and finn laying horizontally on her back. Finn decided they're gonna wake up every morning at 4 am to get one of their moms to put up with their extreme high maintenance. Adora has her arms wrapped around catra and finn while catra drools a little on her chest. Well a little's an understatement. Finn wakes up just as it hits 4:02 and they start to fuss. When catra doesn't wake up to pick them up and walk around the hallway with them until they fall back asleep their fuses turn into loud screams  
"I'm up, I'm up." Catra says gently putting finn off her back so she could sit up. Adora somehow manages to always sleep through this.   
"Can I just get good sleep for one night?" Catra says picking finn up and patting their back as she goes out the room and roams the dark halls with them  
"Shh. You're gonna wake everyone up" catra says while finns cries dine down to whines  
"Do you want ice cream" catra mumbles knowing she'll regret this when she goes back to sleep. Finn nods wiping their eyes  
"Ok. To the kitchen" she mumbles not quite awake as she finds her way to the already lit kitchen  
"What's your excuse being up this early" catra says attempting to place finn on the table but they cling onto her. She keeps them in her arms instead  
"Couldn't sleep. Hope you're not here for the ice cream" glimmer says  
"Uh oh. You and finn would make a perfect match" catra says  
"I bet" glimmer says  
"Finn can sparkles hold you while I get coffee" catra says  
"No" finn says laying their head on catras shoulder  
"Ok" catra says handing finn to glimmer and they start to cry  
"Why so fussy this morning? Huh finn" glimmer says while catra gets coffee for herself and glimmer and cheerios for finn  
"They're fussy every morning" catra says getting a small bowl and putting cheerios in it  
"Ice cream?" Finn says  
"Ask auntie sparkles where it all went" catra says  
"I have my reasons" glimmer says  
"Mhm" catra says grabbing two cups  
"Want any" she says  
"I'm good" glimmer says   
"Ice cream… no coffee… hmm. Does bow know yet" catra says not looking at glimmer while she pours a shitload of sugar in her coffee that's in her favorite number one cat mug since finn doesn't look like they're gonna let her sleep  
"Does bow know what" glimmer says  
"You secretly work with Santa. That you're pregnant" catra says  
"I never said that" glimmer says  
"Didn't have to" catra says  
"I haven't told him yet. Dont say anything" glimmer says  
"Your secrets safe with me sparkles" catra says putting the empty mug in the sink then getting finn and going back in the room 

"Finn did you keep mommy up all night again" adora says while finn crawls in her lap and catra stays sound asleep with one leg hanging off the bed  
"Auntie sparkles took all the ice cream" finn complains  
"Aww that wasn't very nice" adora says making a frowning face   
"Auntie sparkles works with Santa" finn says  
"Oh really? Who told you?" Adora says  
"Mommy" finn says  
"Oh ok. Wanna play in the garden?" Adora says  
"Yeah!" Finn says excitedly   
"Ok let's go. Melog you come too" adora says letting finn wrap their hand around her index finger, just how finn likes then going out the room and into the garden with finn and melog  
"Good morning- well afternoon" nala says while finn goes to play with the roses  
"Hi" adora says  
"Catras still sleeping?" Nala says  
"Yup" adora says  
"I'm guessing we can thank finn" nala says while finn starts crying  
"What's wrong?" Adora says bending down to finn  
"Owie" finn cries  
"Aww you have a booboo. I'll fix it" adora says looking at the tiny but painful looking thorn in finns finger  
"I shouldnt practice healing without a sword on you. Dont tell mommy" adora says and finn brings their good finger to their lips and makes a shush sound  
"Ok" adora says quickly taking the thorn out causing it to bleed a little then putting finns finger in her hands and closing them. Her hands turn a goldish yellow then when she let's finns finger go the tiny mark is gone  
"Better?" Adora says  
"Better" finn says  
"Good. Go play with the dandelions, make a wish then blow them" adora says while finn runs over to pick dandelions   
"Who taught you how to heal?" Nala says  
"Shadow weaver at first. I learned the rest mostly on my own. And with some of queen Angella's books glimmer's let me borrow" adora says standing up  
"Oh, ok. How does the sword work?" Nala says  
"It comes to me whenever I need it. Kinda like swiftwind I guess" adora says  
"So you just call it?" Nala says  
"More like reach, but yeah" adora says while finn brings adora a dandelion   
"Thank you finn I love it!" Adora says  
"Yay" finn says  
"What did you wish for? Itll be our secret" adora says bending down to finn  
"A brother or sister" finn says giggling  
"Huh" adora says  
"A brother or sister!" Finn says happily  
"Oh" adora says  
"Hi guys" carta says coming into the garden  
"Sleeping beauty woke up. Congrats" adora says  
"I'm gonna get one, right mama?" Finn says  
"Get one what" carta says  
"A brother or sister. Mama said wish on a dandelion and my wish will come true" finn says  
"That's uh- that's interesting" catra says

A few days later  
"Uh glimmer by any chance have you already told bow…" catra says  
"Not yet. Who did you tell" glimmer says  
"Well I told adora and she told swiftwind and swiftwind told- everybody. In etheria. Except for bow." Catra says  
"As much as I wanna be surprised, I'm not." Glimmer says  
"Haha oops…" catra says  
"Bow and I are going to a concert today. You and adora should come. Finn could stay here with… grandma nala" glimmer says and catra squints at the thought grandma nala   
"Sure. Grandma nala…" catra says  
"I don't like her" double trouble says changing from one of the plants in the background  
"Why- nevermind." Catra says  
"Why don't you like her" glimmer says  
"I don't know. Something seems off. I know a good actor when I see one, and she's acting" double trouble says  
"She's been here for months, what possibly could she want that she'd wait that long for" carta says  
"I don't know. Congrats on not having mommy issues. And I hope your kid doesn't look too much like you and bow. That would be a catastrophe" double trouble says walking out

"Hi" catra says sitting across from nala on the couch. She has one knee to her chest and the other leg resting in front of her. Typical gay pose.   
"Hey" nala says  
"So the four of us are going out on a date night thing, would you mind-" catra starts  
"I'll watch finn" nala says cutting her off  
"Thanks" catra says  
"What are you nervous about" nala says  
"I'm not nervous about anything" catra says and nala arches an eyebrow  
"Well maybe just a little bit. Don't tell adora, obviously but um… do you think she'll like it?" Catra says pulling out a silver diamond ring and gently holding it between her small fingers  
"Its beautiful, she'll love it. Where did you get it from?" Nala asks  
"I don't know. Glimmer helped me pick it out like 2 weeks ago" catra says  
"I know she'll love it. How are you gonna do it?" Nala asks and catra lets out a nervous chuckle  
"I don't know, actually. I guess I'll just wing it" catra says  
"She'll say yes. But I'm pretty sure we both know that nala says  
"Yeah, yeah we do. Thanks for the help nala. I have to go" catra says quickly getting up and rushing off

"We should get drinks after this! I nominate glimmer to be the sober one since shes teleporting us all home!" Adora tells over the music  
"What!" Glimmer says not hearing anything over the concert  
"This is our song!! Dance with me adora!" Catra tells while taking adoras hands   
"Noo!" Adora says laughing while catra drags her towards the front with everybody else  
"You're welcome! I love you!" Catra yells while pulling adora close to her  
"Why are you such a goofball" adora says  
"What!" Catra yells  
"Goofball!" Adora yells  
"Idiot!" Catra replies  
"Your idiot!" Adora says  
"You're right!" Catra says while a slower song comes on  
"This is our song too" adora says everyone in the concert hums the magical tune of this sweet calming song and adora pulls catra closer than they already are  
"Guys we have to go!" Double trouble says and adora and catra both pull away  
"What are you doing here" catra says  
"Did nala- if that's even her name- did she say anything about taking finn anywhere? Because they're gone! They're both gone. And she left a little note on how to find them. She says if she can get sheras sword you'll get finn back" double trouble says


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to find finn before it's too late

"We'll find finn, ok? Us, all of us. Not just you" glimmer says while catra takes a deep breath as she paces around, stops then lets it out on the wall leaving a big hole.   
"What was I expecting from her. Really. What was I expecting from her. She knew shadow weaver. I should've known she would've been just like her. I'm just so… stupid" catra yells as she elbows another hole in the wall  
"We all trusted her, you can't just blame yourself" bow says  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do." Catra snaps  
"You're not the only one who wants to find them" adora says  
"Don't you think I know that. I'm the one who let her stay, I'm the one who trusted her most, and I'm the one who asked her if she could watch finn." catra says walking out the room  
"Where are you going" adora says  
"To find something. Anything." Catra says going to where she was last with nala. She takes the pillows off the couch, then the cushions letting them all splatter on the floor and finding a sticky note inside the couch. If you want Finn back, meet me at this address with the sword. Melog finds catra and sits beside her. Instead of feeling angry and bitter like how catra is, or how she thinks she is, he feels sad. Nothing more than that, just more broken trust topped off with sadness.   
"Take me to them" catra demands and melog stays quiet  
"Melog!" Catra snaps while slamming the note back on the couch

"What was the point of this. I'm not gonna be here much longer" shadow weaver says  
"Yes you are. They're gonna give me the sword, and she's gonna fix you. That way I won't have to keep bringing you to life" nala says  
"What does that have to do with anything. And how are you gonna get the sword? You're gonna ask adora nicely and tell her you wanna keep me alive? Nature has its ways, even shera can't keep me alive if nature doesn't want it to be that way" shadow weaver says  
"They're insurance. That's finn" nala says, taking off the stone necklace she wears to conceal her identity, and take on the one of catras mother. Her true form appears  
"I know they wouldn't exactly let anything happen to a kid, but what makes finn so special" shadow weaver says looking over to finn who quietly sits in a corner  
"They're not just any kid. They're Catra and Adoras kid. They'll make sure I'll get the sword, and get you back. For good. It's been too long since I last saw you" nala says  
"Do you know how unbelievably stupid what you just did is? They would die for each other, and knowing catra she would probably wipe out any threat permanently that she sees would put adora in too much danger. Imagine what they would do for their child." Shadow weaver says  
"You're here, back with me. I'm your sister, cant you even be the least bit happy to see me. I did all of this for you, to bring you back. You're the last family I have left and I'm not letting you go yet." Nala says  
"I'm dead. I'm already supposed to be gone. I've been alive for barely 36 hours and nature's already starting to unravel. I can feel it and I know you do too. Now you have nature shera and the rest of etheria on your back, do you have any idea how to get yourself out of this." Shadow weaver says  
"They'll get Finn back when I get the sword." Nala says

"We'll get finn then we'll come right back. Adora nor glimmer needs to be involved" catra says to melog. Why dont they need to be involved melog says  
"Because. You already know why." Catra says. Say it melog says  
"Somebody has to be here when you take Finn back. If something goes wrong" catra says and melog's ears drop. He knew what she was thinking already, but hearing her say it stings a little more  
"I'm sure we'll be fine. Can we go?" Catra says, taking a look at the note that was left on the couch. Melog turns them invisible then teleports catra to where they sense finn. They both can feel finn but when catra looks around all she sees is nala. And- and shadow weaver. They're over there. Right there. Melog says and Catra looks over but she can't see them. They must be cloaked. Maybe melog can see them because they're pure magic.   
"Go to them. Uncloake me" catra says and melog does what she asks.   
"Why did you do it." Catra says grabbing a hold on nala then slamming her into the wall  
"Careful. You'll never find finn if you don't keep me intact. The little delusion over there, that's not finn. Just one of their teddy bears."   
"Where are they!" Catra screams while slamming nala head onto the wall once more  
"Ow. Give me the sword and you get finn" nala says  
"What did you do to them!" Catra screams  
"They can see you, just so you know. You're already the villain in adora and glimmer and bows story, do you really wanna be the villain in finna too? I mean I know its inevitable, you are gonna do something to mess them up forever, but does it have to be at such a young age?" Nala says and catra digs her nails into nalas neck causing blood to trickle down her fingers  
"Take the sword. Where is finn" adora calls and catra instantly turns around to see adora bow and glimmer  
"Prove it's the real one. I know all the tricks. And tell your kitty to let me lose a little" nala says while adora turns into shera and catra keeps her grip on nala.   
"We're gonna do a little procedure. It takes away your magic and will transfer it into… shadow weaver, as you like to call her" nala says  
"Why does she need the magic" adora says  
"Let go of me and you can have finn. She needs it to keep her alive. The dead cant harness magic, but it's the only thing that can keep them alive." Nala says and catra lets go of nala, and finn appears sitting in a corner with fear in their wide eyes as they look up at catra  
"I told you. You're always gonna be the villain, in everybody's story. Especially finns." Nala whispers just loud enough for catra to hear as she brushes past her and takes the sword from adora. Then adora becomes adora again. Catra goes over to finn and bends down to them. Finn starts to cry, but not their I want one of my moms cry, it's the cry they have around a threat, around a stranger. 

"What happens to adora when you take her magic" catra says  
"Well she'll either be a normal person, no magic in her. Or her body won't be able to handle existing without magic in it and she'll die." Nala says  
"W-whats the chance of me being… ok afterwards" adora says  
"There hasn't been a shera to survive getting her powers taken. You could be the first one. But I doubt it." Nala says  
"Y-you can't just do that. Shadow weavers dead. Adora isn't- she's not supposed to be" catra says  
"I didn't do anything. It was all you. You're the one who wanted a mother so bad you let anyone refill that place. You're the one who let me stay there you're the one who left me with finn and you're the one too nieve to look at all the facts. I'd assume my sister taught you better than that. I guess she didnt. Oh and finn will be able to leave when I lift the spell i put on them. Until then they're stuck here" Nala says  
"There's other ways to remove the spell. If, let's say something terrible happened to the person who cast it and they died… the spell would be gone. I really don't care how it comes off of them, all I can tell you is it's coming off." Catra says  
"I figured you'd say something like that. Prepared for that also. Look" nala says taking a safety pin and poking her finger until a tiny drop of blood comes out, then finn starts crying with the same bruise on their hand.   
"Don't do anything you'll regret" nala says. Adora holds a very sleepy finn and rocks them to sleep, sitting in the corner with them as far from nala and shadow weaver as they can possibly get. 

"I'll give you my magic. But you have to do something for me first." Adora says and nala turns to her  
"What" nala says  
"Not you. Her." Adora says looking at shadow weaver. She can tell she doesn't have much time left. Then she looks over to catra, who's holding finn as she sleeps on the wall and glimmer has her head laying on catras shoulder.   
"Put me in her mind. I put her in a sleep spell so she wouldn't wake up and try and stop it. I just wanna… talk to her" adora says closing her eyes and taking a breath  
"I cant do it, but I can show you how" shadow weaver says  
"Ok" adora says

"Hello? Catra?" Adora calls while walking in a cold empty place in catras mind  
"Hey … Adora" catra calls from somewhere above. Adora cant see her yet.   
"Can you come out? I wanna see you" adora says and catra steps out of the shadows  
"If you're here to tell me goodbye. Just dont." Catra says  
"Can you just… hear me out" adora says  
"Are you staying. With us, home. With me and finn, glimmer and bow, the rest of your family" carta says  
"I- I don't know. I don't know how it's gonna turn out" adora says  
"We'll find another way. You have to stay" catra says  
"She wants the magic now. And we dont have another way right now. I have to see if it'll work" adora says and catra disappears   
"But you promised you'd stay" a baby catra says from behind adora with tears in her eyes  
"I also said I'd keep you guys safe" adora says bending down to her  
"You promised me. I never asked you to promise to keep me safe" baby catra says  
"Catra-" adora starts  
"You promised!" A teenage catra yells from the side  
"I came back to tell you I love you and- and to take care of finn if it goes wrong" adora says  
"You promised though. Remember?" The present day catra says from behind adora and everyone else disappears  
"You promised that you wouldn't leave us. You promised you wouldnt leave me. Not again" catra says  
"But I'm not leaving y-" adora starts  
"Then what are you doing? Adora we have a whole future ahead of us- you cant just throw it all away for shadow weaver! It was supposed to be us- and finn, and maybe the sibling they said they wanted- and- and look. You can't leave" catra says showing adora the ring  
"I- I'm sorry" adora says and catra drops it  
"Don't leave me! Don't! You promised! You promised you wouldn't do it again!" Catra screams   
"I'm sorry" adora says again  
"Stop saying that" carta says with the angry tears and screams calming down to a more vulnerable, hurt person that adora rarely sees.  
"You promised" carta whispers  
"Adora? Adora wake up" adora hears glimmer call and adora quickly falls out of catras head. 

"What was happening in there?" Glimmer says  
"Catra- I cant- I told her I wouldn't leave her again" adora says taking in a shaky breath hoping it'll suppress most of the tears  
"Did you put her in a sleeping spell?" Glimmer says and adora nods  
"She can hear us" adora whispers  
"I dont want that to be the last thing she remembers of me" adora says quietly   
"We can figure something out, dont talk like that" glimmer says  
"In 20 minutes? Shadow weaver will be dead by then. We all can see it" adora says  
"You cant risk it. Catra needs you. We all do. And not shera, we need adora. I don't know if she told you when you were in her mind but, she brought a ring. We spent hours trying to pick the right one out. She has a future planned for the both of you, you cant not be a part of it" glimmer says  
"I can't let anything happen to finn either" adora says  
"I know. I understand-" glimmer starts  
"No, not completely. Not yet. Not until you get to lay eyes on your baby for the first time, and swear you'll protect them, no matter the cost. You haven't had to do that yet" adora says  
"I know" glimmer says   
"Just… if this whole thing turns out wrong… make sure she doesn't go too far. Take care of her" adora whispers and glimmer quickly reaches over to hug her. She doesnt wanna let go. But she knows at one point she'll have to.   
"No no no don't cry" adora says  
"I think I get how catra felt when she was 5 months and you ate the last bit of her cheesecake causing her to cry for 2 hours straight" glimmer says   
"She cried because of that? Now I feel so bad" adora says causing glimmer to laugh  
"If it's a girl I give you permission to steal my name" adora says then she turns to catra. Shes still awake, just kinda… parylazed. Adora didnt mean for that to happen, she was supposed to stay asleep. But adora can tell when she's sleeping and when she isn't. Catras breathes aren't slow calm and smooth how they normally are, they're more angry heavy and fast. And adora knows catra has every reason to be angry at her. She does.   
"I'm sorry. I broke my promise" adora says soft and quietly grabbing one of catras hands while a small tear escapes the corner of catra's eye and runs down her face   
"Its not your fault. Ok" adora whispers running her thumbs over catras knuckles  
"Mama?" Finn mumbles sitting up. Adora opens her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out.   
"Why are you crying? Booboo?" Finn says reaching for adora  
"Mhm. Yeah a booboo" adora says taking in a deep shaky breath as she holds them close to her  
"You know I love you. And mommy. I love you guys so so much ok? Don't forget to remind mommy of that if she ever gets sad, ok finn?" Adora says  
"Ok" finn says falling back asleep on her shoulder  
"We have to start now. Times almost out" nala says  
"Ok" adora says putting finn on catra while catra starts to shake like shes trying to wake up from a nightmare she cant escape. She is. And adora knows its gonna be her fault.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone doesnt mind it'd be really helpful to know what whoever's reading this thinks so I could make it better<3


End file.
